RWBY's The Magellan
by sentai7
Summary: RWBY's The Magellan is about a self-centered man, Magellan Maula, who has been hiding in Beacon Academy and hiding from society entirely. Magellan hides in plain sight, getting around without anyone noticing him, using his own inventions, limitless genius, and experience. When Ozpin gives him a special task, he will fight DARKNESS with DARKNESS. Prepare to enter The Magellan...
1. Chapter 1

RWBY's The Magellan Season 1 Ep. 1 (Magellan Maula)

In the dark of night, water drips off a stone roof, falling down on a puddle of water where the rain pours downstream of the rocky surface.

A girl, teen and five feet or above, wearing a yellow raincoat enters a dark apartment soaked in the rain, dripping tons of raindrops in the dark shelter where lights flicker on and off.

The girl walks up the stone stairs, across other apartment doors until she arrived at the right one, takes out a key and puts it inside the keyhole, turns it, and enters the apartment.

Taking off the dripping plastic clothing, the teen reveals herself with dear ears on her head, heading inside the restroom and looks herself in the mirror.

As she looks closely to the mirror, an unknown stranger appears behind, exiting the shower tub, and stealthily comes closer behind the girl.

The girl immediately notices and turns around, but was too late for when she screamed, the stranger lunged at her stops her from screaming through the night.

* * *

At another place and time in the night, a man with black devilish hair, purple sport sunglasses, unbuttoned black vest and a white, buttoned shirt, and long pants with black shoes walks along the quiet streets of Vale.

He arrives at From Dust till Dawn, a Dust store still opened even in the middle of the night, while the owner was busy behind the counter until he heard the bell ring next to the door.

At the most alarming sight, the owner becomes surprised by the black customer who came in, while the stranger reaches behind his back and pulls out a gun to the old man, then sets it down on the table counter.

"Well, (The stranger takes off his sunglasses) what's shaking gramps? Miss me?"

"Ha! How could I forget my best customer? (The owner shakes the stranger's hand) Welcome back Mr. Maula, what can I do for you today?"

"The regular fill up. (The man puts down a bag full of magazines, each one of them empty without a single thing inside.)"

"Hmm...Well let me take a look at that."

From the back of the counter display of Dust, the owner flips a secret switch which reveals a scanner at the front of the counter.

The customer takes out a handheld scroll, faces it down on the scanner, and activates the scan between the digital lock and the scroll.

At the sound of a click, the display of Dust flips over and shows an entire case full of empty casings, bullets standing up in horizontal and vertical rows.

"What would you like?" said the Old man.

"The usual."

The shopkeeper initiates a set of orders from a panel behind the display, finishes with the turn of a knob, and suddenly the empty rounds start to fill up with a cloud of magenta purple Dust.

In a matter of minutes the bullets become filled with the Dust, cooled down behind the glass, until they are fully prepared and ready to be used.

When the rounds were ready, a group of four henchmen in black suits wearing red sunglasses and ties enter the shop, and in addition armed with guns and swords.

"Oh no..." worries the shopkeeper.

"You know the drill, stay out of our way," spoke a henchman as he spooked the shopkeeper and turned toward the customer who in front and looking down at the display, "Hey you, get out."

The man wearing black sunglasses neither faze nor turned around to look at who was talking behind him, he was only fixated on the empty magazine he held in his hand.

"Hey! You listening?"

"Old man, let's make a deal. I get a 60% discount if I take out **your** trash, deal?"

"…Make it 20," replied the shopkeeper.

"50."

"30."

"40 (slams the empty magazine in front of the shopkeeper), no lower than that."

"…**Sure, okay**."

"Hey, (the henchman pulls out and points a gun at the customer's head) stop talking!"

"You know... (The customer faces the henchman) For third-rate villains, you tend to forget to have your own rules."

"What?"

"I mean seriously... (He takes off his sunglasses) To get anything done around, **you treat people with respect**."

The man throws his sunglasses up into the air, distracts the henchman with the gun, and bends the henchman's arm, turns him by the twist of the arm around his back, and pushes the guy into his other buddies, making them all fall down.

"**Especially the senior over here**," the man says as he grabs his purple sunglasses from the sir and puts it away in his clothes.

When all four henchman got back up, they pulled out their red blades and prepared to attack at close quarters.

At the first attack, the man countered the henchman's slash with an inward move next to the henchman's body, followed by two punches to the body and a right hook the face.

From the next two attacks at each side, the man pushes the first one to the floor and steps back, dodging both blades that clashed in the middle, and steps on the blades which brought both henchman to let go of their blades.

Then one henchman attempts a right fist at his opponent, only to be welcomed with a one-inch uppercut to the chin and kick to the right knee.

As the next opponent attempts a kick, the man grabs hold of the henchman's leg, pulls him in, and elbows the guy's stomach and then grabs his head, pulls it down, and impacts onto a knee smash.

Next he goes behind the henchman's back, grabs the back of the henchman's suit, and throws him right at his mobilized ally who had his leg injured, sending them both out of the front door and into the streets.

The fourth henchman who still has his gun out gets behind the man and points the gun at his head, fires one shot, button misses as the man moves his head from the shot, though instead shoots through the left window of the shop.

After the first shot, the fighting customer grabs hold of the henchman's arm and throws him right out to the same window that was shot, breaking the window entirely the moment the henchman broke through its frail glass.

At the break of the glass, the man faces the shopkeeper after hearing a mad groan, who had his arms crossed then points to the broken window.

"That was already broken," says the man through excuse.

"Mmm...20 now."

'Inhale' "DANG-"

As the last henchman recovers and attacks with one last slash, the man immediately pulls from the back of this waist a collapsible baton, clashes with the red blade, and arrives at the front face of the henchman and starts bashing his opponent's face with his black stick, striking both sides left and right, then finishes him off with a grab to the collar and throws the guy out the front door.

As the customer collapses his baton and places it behind him, he returns to the shopkeeper who was almost finished putting the Dust bullets into the magazines.

"And... (The shopkeeper puts in the last bullet in a magazine and places it on the counter) There, all done!"

"Nice, haven't lost the touch gramps."

"Ha! How can I forget? I'm still here. Same price, 20 percent off."

"Sure, Sure..."

The customer grabs hold of the magazine on the counter, loads it into the pistol in his other hand as one of the henchman gets and prepares to fire an SMG, then he quickly aims his gun at the henchman and squeezes the trigger.

The firearm shoots off a projectile through the air, impacting onto the target's face, and explodes a small but deadly blast that knocks the henchman further back to the ground without a chance of staying in the fight.

"Dust rounds, small yet hurts like hell."

As the man puts down the gun, he hears his scroll ring and picks it up, sees a message and immediately puts away his weaponry.

"I can't stay too long, (the man grabs the bag of mags) keep the change gramps. See ya."

"You're welcome any time Mr. Maula."

* * *

In the silent night of Vale, the moonlight above shines through the night along with the dim lanterns that keep the black sky away, bringing the road of light to the people who can sleep soundly in the world.

Amidst the night Beacon Academy shines bright, with the glimmer of peace the sleeping warriors that dwell inside the buildings, knowing the future they must preserve for the entire world.

Among the wake, a professor stays the night siting in his office drinking coffee from his mug while preoccupied on his scroll, progressing the amount of work from the electronic device in his hands.

At the slight feeling of not being the only man awake, the professor puts down his coffee mug and his scroll onto his desk and takes his cane which lied right next to him.

"Looking for me?"

From the dark shadows, the man with purple sunglasses appears in the room without any notice of force entry inside the office.

"Magellan Maula," said the professor, "You've been gone for quite a while. Back so soon?"

"Oz, you haven't changed a bit. How's the new semester?"

"...Good. Good to see you once again. Tell me, what brings you to my office?"

"You tell me, (Magellan takes off his sunglasses) you sent me the text."

"Hmm…So I did. (Ozpin stands up using his cane) I'll cut to the chase."

"That's what your text said, 'Visit me. Urgent matters.' Nothing too conspicuous about it."

"Well…This matter is on the line of a more pressing situation."

"Heh, worse than the Grimm?"

"You could say that. Yesterday each chairman from every academy met together to discuss an incredibly dire issue. We recently discovered an increasing amount of students missing or dropping out from every academy and every kingdom as well. These students hold the peace of mankind, though somewhere within mankind's walls something or someone is taking away those students from us."

"Of course, mankind has its hands full with the efforts of man and Faunus alike. You got a civil war, organization war, and heck even a huge Grimm war. What does this have to do with me?"

"The committee suggested-"

"Stop that does not sound like the group the Magellan knows."

"…I suggested that you would investigate the matter."

"Whoa Whoa Whoa WHOA. Run that by me again?"

"I suggested-"

"Nope, I deny. The Magellan denies your or your group of horrible chairmen. Peace out! (Magellan starts towards the door)"

"Magellan."

(Magellan stops) "…What do you want Oz? I want no part of this Good Samaritan crap. Get your Huntsmen and Huntresses to do the good work."

"Magellan, you are the person with the set of skills to appropriate the task to, who outmatches mankind in every way, and the man who survived the darkness and lives to tell the tales. Now you live in the darkness which you never want to come out of. You isolated yourself away from society and became the dark figure no one wanted to be, a person without a role. Darkness may stay and slowly devour the light, but not anymore. (Ozpin opens a drawer in his desk that holds only one folder) Others may think that the night has no reason to live; prove them wrong. Darkness has a role in this world. Do yourself the favor and the will to take part in it. (Ozpin hands the folder to Magellan)"

"… (Magellan takes hold off the folder) I better get paid for this."

"Oh you will, in due time."

* * *

"Damn it Oz, telling me what to do. The Magellan does what he wants…"

Magellan arrives inside an apartment building with all the lights in the hallway dimmed out and the residents in each room sleeping.

"All right, first order of business. (Magellan reads through the profile from his scroll) Faunus girl, 16, lives alone, on vacation from Signal Academy, prepared to enroll to Beacon Academy 1 year later. Nothing surprising there."

He arrives at the girl's apartment door, all quiet and no signs of unusual sounds or activity.

"This is it. (Magellan bangs on the door) Room service! Mail Delivery! Vale Police Department open up!"

A period of silence runs through the ominous air until Magellan's short patience came to its peak.

"That's it I'm busting through."

Magellan pulls out his pistol behind his waist and blasts the doorknob, then he kicks and door open and walks right inside the apartment room.

Among the wreckage of the entire place, he finds no sign of life, only broken appliances and signs of struggle that led all the way over to the open window which shines the moonlight through the long night.

"Well…crap."


	2. Chapter 2

RWBY's The Magellan Episode 2 (The night is still young)

At the 12th bell's call, Ozpin takes his rounds outside his office and strolls around the building until he hears his scroll ringing and picks the phone call up.

"Hello?" Ozpin speaks from his scroll.

"Oz, there's been a situation," Magellan talks while walking down a dark alley way.

"Oh? Explain."

"The kid's apartment was empty. I bet no one heard from her in such a ghostly renting building."

"So she left."

"Wrong, more of a kidnapping."

"...How unfortunate. What evidence is there?"

"Place is a wreck, not one room occupied, and oh yeah, my favorite, open window broken from the outside."

"Anything to show where she went?"

"No, but the Magellan has his own leads to follow, this case just got interesting."

"...Can I be sure you will bring her back alive?"

"No but you can pray for all I care."

"Do what you can then, I putting my faith in you Magellan."

"Oz that is the last thing I want."

After shutting off his scroll, Magellan enters a dark alley while being tailed by two unknown individuals hiding amongst the dark.

These people wore blue suits in a clean, orderly fashion while wearing on their faces steel happy masks that brought a creepy drama look to the eyes.

The masked strangers follow Magellan at the next corner, only to lose him at a four-way intersection between the walls.

With three of them here, each of them took a path to find him, determined to not let their target escape.

One of the pursuers reach the end of the alley, looking out to the roaming streets ahead, and then he takes out his hand-held scroll and dials up his friends.

"We lost him, no sign of the target. Head back to the docks and report to the 'Collector' leader."

As he turns his scroll and leaves the scene, Magellan jumps down safely after he was hiding up top in the narrow space holding on with his legs apart on each building wall.

"Collectors... That's one place to start."

* * *

Minutes later, a purple sports car pulls up in front of a club, a place gives entertainment with a high volume of music that can be heard from outside, and The Magellan gets out of the car and enters the club.

Inside the area, the place is packed with people who are willing to spend that entire night in the clubhouse filled with the same henchmen with red ties and red sunglasses.

Magellan moves toward the bar area where he became blocked by henchmen who wouldn't give him a free passage or an escape, moving closer to him at different directions.

"Wait," a voice orders the henchman to stand down, "He's with me. Move out of the way."

The henchmen move out and show a path toward the owner of the club, a grown man who wears the same attire but with a vest instead of a suit and has a black beard and a mustache while wearing red sunglasses.

As the Magellan walks to the man, he takes off his sunglasses and gives a serious gesture with a stare that means extreme business.

"So…" Magellan starts off, "Are your henchmen all about quantity or quality around here?"

"Numbers make the difference. So what's your business here?"

"A trade. (Magellan activates his scroll and places it on the bar table next to the man he's speaking to) There's an incoming large shipment of Dust from the Schnee Dust Company arriving in a few months. Be sure to tell that to your boss."

"I'm the boss-"

"No you're not. You're just a little teddy bear in a much bigger and larger number of the family that is if you guys are family."

"…I'll take that as a compliment."

"Sure do what you want. Your turn, anything on 'The Collectors'?"

"Hmm…A band of blue men wearing drama masks to hide identities, pretty shifty if you ask me…"

"…How do I find them?"

"No idea. (Magellan gives some lien to the man) If you wait a couple of minutes they usually pass by here to look at the customers, and the chances seem good this night."

"…Then you better by a drink."

"You first, (The man rakes off his sunglasses) still the same serious mood as ever Magellan."

"Touché to you 'Blackbeard', or should I say **Junior**?"

"It's **Mister Xiong**, and what should I call you? 'Pointybeard' or 'Loneshark'?"

"The Magellan is the only name that fits nothing else. (A henchman behind the bar gives both of them drinks in small glasses) How's business Junior?"

"Normal. My boss just started having big plans for himself, but I can't go into detail."

"Tell me. (Magellan hands more lien to Junior)"

"The amount of Dust he's been collecting has something to do with it, and now he's negotiating with some faunas about it."

"The White Fang?"

"Hey, you never heard it from me. Anyway, my boss plans on using them instead of my men since he thinks they aren't worth what they should be."

"Well what can you do, you got quantity, not quality. (Magellan takes a sip of his drink and looks around the club and notices something that catches his eyes) Speak the drama queen."

Junior turns around and sees what Magellan sees, a couple of men dressed in a fashionable blue attire with the same drama masks that chased Magellan.

"Those are the guys."

"I see that. (Magellan turns his attention toward the DJ Bear) Junior I need to borrow the dance floor."

"What?"

On top of the entire dance floor, a DJ wearing a bear head accessory plays on the record table high up on a glass pillar.

Magellan appears behind the masked henchman and taps on his shoulder, and when the henchman faces him he says, "I need your tie, your suit, and your bear head."

"You forgot to say the '**magic word**' a-hole." The henchman replies.

From the ungrateful tone he was given, Magellan glares with a purple glow coming from his eyes and exemplifies a black scare with three stiches beneath the pupil of both of his eyes along with a slim grin on his face.

* * *

The blue fashion walk up the stairs leading to the record table, where the DJ wearing the bear head was playing the records for the entire crowd, but the men interrupt the record playing and sent the record player into wondering what the men want.

"Yeah?" The DJ bear asks the men, "What do you want?"

"My good man," a blue man wearing a steel mask steps up, "I would like a Wilhelm record to be auditioned tonight."

"What? We only have 'popular' and 'rock' mister. Find a theater or go someplace else."

"…Of course. (The man puts a couple of lien into the DJ's suit pocket) Can you make sure to entertain our shepherd of honor tonight? My herd and I would be most pleased."

The DJ looks down on the dance floor and notices the same blue fashion in a bronze mask like the rest of the blue men that were present, dancing his life out on the floor without being as formal as the other men in clean fashion.

"Sure… (The DJ places the lien into his pants pocket) I'll make sure he gets the most fun out of the night."

"Many thanks chap. Let us be off."

The steel masked man and the other masked men leave the scene and out of the club, whereas the DJ quietly leaves the record table on a set of recorded music in different lengths, walking down the other side of the stairs and past the knocked out henchman bagged and tied on the stairs.

* * *

Few moments later outside the alley, the bronze masked man stubbles out the back door of the club drunk and dizzy from the amount of enjoyment he had drinking and dancing all around.

"H-'Hick' Hey where's the party at?" the man speaks as if someone was there, "Where the women you said be here?"

"Yep," said a voice behind the drunk, "Just right in that car."

The drunkard looks at the end of the alley and sees a purple sports car, walks over, and looks in the back of the car to see if anyone was there.

"H-Hey! There isn't anyone in here!"

"Sure there is."

The trunk of the car suddenly pops open and the masked man gets pushed into the trunk and shut inside by an individual wearing a Bear head and a henchman's attire.

"Wha- HEY!"

"**You're inside**."

As the car starts up, the man takes off the suit, the red tie, and the bear head the throws them into the alley, drives off, and shows off the license plates that reads "MUGSINTHETRUNK".


	3. Chapter 3

RWBY's The Magellan S1 Ep3 (Midnight Traffic)

At midnight where the floodlights shine as little beacons, the Vale docks was all but quiet to the sound souls that rest in their homes.

For one man including another locked in a car trunk, they wait by the ocean edge hearing the tides hit the stone of the docks with an explosion of wonder.

Magellan looks out to the ocean while sitting on top of the trunk of an abandoned car facing the sea; he found this vehicle lying near the dock entrance and where he transfered the man from his sports car to the closed spac he is sitting on right now.

Magellan inspects a fashionable outfit he recently took which includes a blue jacket, clean white pants, and a ski mask attached with a bronze mask that covers the entire face.

Before inspect the mask further, he was interrupted by the sound of constant banging under his seat.

"HEY! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" said the voice in the car trunk.

"You ready to talk yet?"

"YES!"

(Magellan jumps off the trunk) "Where was your group heading to?"

"I already said I don't know! I'm just a Shepard!"

"Yeah a Shepard. What is that some kind of apprentice or a lacky?"

"Well that's-" (Magellan slams on the trunk) "OW!"

"Look I don't have all midnight to talk of retoracle crap. Tell me where is your meeting area."

"NOT A CHANCE IN HELL OR IN HERE!"

"...All right, your call, your funeral."

Magellan walks up and opens the driver door of the car, releases the handbrake, closes the door, and pushes the car from the front bumper.

The car slowly increases speed as it rolls down the dock platform that leads to the low tides of the ocean where all may sink down the cold blue.

"W-Wait! STOP ROLLING! NO! NO! STOP!"

The car stops at the end of the road, the ledge that leads straight to the drop of a drowning death for those locked in without a way out.

Magellan approaches the car and puts his foot right on the back of the car.

"One more chance, one more push. Elighten me."

"O-OKAY! I'm supposed to meet the guys right along the docks!"

"The docks, well, I'm making good time."

"I-It's a warehouse along the water. I-I think it was number 11..."

"You **think? **(Magellan kicks the trunk)"

"WAIT! IT'S WAREHOUSE 11! 11! I'M SURE OF IT!"

"... Fine, I believe. Now there's just one more question. What kind of job do you do?"

"I'm an accountant! I take numbers-"

"Numbers of what exactly?"

"H-Heh, Ha! Why don't see for **yourself**!?"

"... Sure. And while I'm gone, **enjoy your trip**."

"WHAT!? WAIT!"

Magellan gives the car a final push, sending the car's front tires off the edge and the back tires follow up, making the automobile fall down and create a huge splash.

As Magellan leaves with his back turned from the splash, the vehicle can be seen still afloat on top of a floating boat that fits with the car's weight and size, and the sounds of heavy breathing can still be heard inside the vehicle's trunk.

* * *

Somewhere on the docks, where dim dust lights flicker on and off repeatly, a purple sports car parks silently in the dark for no one to find it.

As Magellan turns off the engine and gets out of his car, he wears the same outfit taken from the previous owner who currently resides in a locked trunk.

He looks around the area and sees the warehouse, old and dark with the white numbers on top of the front door that reads eleven, and without a sign of the living supervising this side of the docks.

"Quiet night, quiet place, and no man, woman, faunus around. Gotta be the jackpot."

Magellan takes out the bronze mask he's been holding on from the beginning and puts it on then walks toward the warehouse where the moonlight shines upon it.

* * *

At the front entrance of warehouse 11, Magellan approaches a front door next to the hanger doors where he knocks on the door to find another masked person looking at him through a small opening on the door.

"What's your occupation?" Says the masked man.

"Accountant." Replies Magellan through his disguise.

The masked man opens the door and lets in the accountant through.

"Come in, your late for tea time."

* * *

Further in the warehouse past the dripping noises, the two masked men enter the open space of the warehouse, full of other masked men and huge crates being lifted up with cranes and positioned in an orderly fashion on the warehouse floor.

"What are we shipping tonight?" Asked the bronze mask.

"What?"

"What exactly are we counting?"

"What are saying? **That's your role**, your a bronze. I'm just a tin man. Besides, you already know what we ship, did you forget?"

"... Not at all."

Both masked individuals stop when the tin mask sees through the hanger doors leading to the ocean, an approaching cruiser, a fancy white ship built for the wealthy, far away at sea signaling using a bright flashing light.

"The gold one has arrived," says the tin mask as he takes out a scroll and hands it to the bronze mask, "Take a headcount. Make sure we have everything accounted for. (The man leaves)"

"Yes sir..."

The bronze mask, Magellan in disguise, approaches the nearest possible crate and activates the scroll given to him and checks what is on the device.

"... This a bar scanner."

The bronze man looks closely at all the crates, each one of them placed with a sticker that has a bar code on but different by shape.

He faces the scroll onto each bar code of each crate, showing listings of furniture, equipment, luxuries, everything ranging from vintages to distinguished collectibles on the screen of the scroll.

"Cars... chairs... clothes... trophies... bottles, classy."

As the man passes another secton of crates, he hears sounds coming from bright colored crates unlike the rest he past.

The sounds were of the living, showing signs of emotions and reactions of a state of fear; clattering, whispers, sobbing, all actions of living beings who are scarred or alone in darkness.

The man stops to check if his hearing was off, then another second to listen closely to which end of the crate it came from.

Discovering which side it came from, he goes to the opposite side of the crate and slowly unlocks the hinges of the door and quietly pulls open the door.

The bronze mask peeks through the small opening and pierces through the darkness inside, finding what he was not prepared to see.

Faunas, females each with her own animal counterpart, most young and younger trapped in the corner of fear and total solitude from the outside world.

He was stunned for a moment to see what no one else outside found before, felt the need to take a closer look at the captives, but immediately stopped to remember the duty he is currently present with, including the fact someone else was about to come by.

He slowly closes the door back, leaving the Faunas once more to darkness, and places eveything back the way it was and left before a nearby guard came to notice the suspicious activity happening near the merchandise.

* * *

Meanwhile in Beacon Academy, Professor Ozpin was sitting in his office chair sipping from his coffee mug until he finally noticed he was out of coffee.

His scroll vibarates and rings on the side of his table and he picks it up and slides it open to talk to whoever was speaking.

"Hello?" asks Ozpin.

"Ozpin."

"Magellan, I was hoping to hear from you. Have you made any progress?"

"Yeah, you won't like one bit of it."

* * *

Inside the warehouse, the tin masked henchmen prep the warehouse floor with a red carpet, spreading out from the edge of the port entrance with the sides streaming bright yellow dust, glowing together on two separate energy lines.

* * *

"... And after the random disappearances of students from the academy, there became a clear connection. Faunas, every single disappearance has to do with Faunas, and I'm sure that whatever missing poster of a Faunus face is being hanged on a wall is because they were taken off from the streets, not because of joining the White Fang, but kidnapped right from a dark alley or right in their homes."

"... So what your saying, if your theory is true, is that Faunas are the main prey in this string of disappearances."

"Yeah... Oz, these guys are professionals. They keep with the strategy of going from one place to another, short visits and hidden outside the public eye. They don't even exist in plain site, hell I didn't know these people existed."

"But if the public knew about their activities..."

"No, they won't be able to find them Oz in a week, a month, or a year. Believe my words and experience, I've seen this before..."

"...Because **it's what you've been doing all this time**."

"Exactly, this is much bigger than you or anyone else knows Oz. So what's the move? I'm only assigned for one item, not a package."

"... (Ozpin stands up and looks out the window) There's more than one from where you are?"

"Yep, and there's more to come."

"And our student?"

"She was only taken yesterday right? So she is definitely here, no doubts."

"... (Ozpin returns to his seat with hands clasped together) We are in a time of peace, yet there still are forces which threaten the way of life. We are all living, and we must take strides to **protect all the lives within mankind's walls, Human and Faunus alike**."

"Understood. I'll call you when it's done."

* * *

Magellan heads back inside the warehouse, with his disguise and mask straight on, only to find the entire welcoming committee in place with the red carpet and dust placed perfectly aligned together without an inch of mistake.

He walks up the stairs and onto the second floor to meet the tin man who's been giving him tasks to do.

"Tin man," asks Magellan, "What going on?"

"Bronze, did you check all the cargo?"

"Yeah (Magellan hands the scroll back to the tin man) all the cargo checks out, **even the priceless ones.**"

"Good, talking like a true Collector. You should reach **their** ranks in no time."

"Yep, shouldn't be any problem."

As the tin man looks at the scroll, Magellan looks down over the red carpet and notices the luxury boat approaching the warehouse as it backs up, placing itself to the docking entrance while the masked henchmen locked the boat to the warehouse.

The moment the boat has been locked and set, a staircase folds out from the back of the boat and onto the red carpet.

Next the tin men stand in two separate lines along the carpet awaiting the special guest come down from the boat, where the first steps are taken down from the stairs and taking the first step onto the red carpet.

"Welcome Mister Collector." says the tin masked henchmen.


End file.
